


The One Where Echo Gets a Dog and Tells a Joke

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Echo and Clarke are not BFFs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Season 6 Prediction, echo has a sense of humor it's just dry, lbr scene that will never ever happen, sahara dry, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Raven's POV.  There's some residual tension between Clarke and Echo, and a snuggly, little ball of fluff doesn't make things any better.  Shippy fic for Becho and Zaven.





	The One Where Echo Gets a Dog and Tells a Joke

I've spent the day watching Clarke and Echo work their way through a series of civil conversations, and it reminds me of Sinclair's reports to the council back on the Ark. He would never have said "Go float yourselves you pack of morons and hypocrites" but if you knew him well you could tell that he didn't always respect the people he was required to defer to. He didn't think they were as smart as he was. He didn't trust them all to act in the best interests of the people he cared about. 

Sinclair didn't have the power to take over, although he did have enough influence that he could have tried, so instead he tried to work within the only system available to him. 

And now Clarke and Echo are doing the same as we explore this new planet. 

And it chafes them both. 

Zeke catches my eye then nods towards the three of them, Clarke, Bellamy, and Echo, gathered in a cluster staring at a map. 

I ask, "Feel bad for him?"

"No. Confused. One woman hid in the snow for four days to save his ass and the other left it to die." 

"He and Clarke have history." 

"Some of it more recent than the rest. When people show you who they are, believe them." He grasps my hand. "I'm not as good as I want to be, but if I had to choose between hiding in the snow for you and forcing you to spend time with my sister - "

We haven't been together very long, but I know this joke already and finish it for him. "You'd protect me from her fried chicken." 

He grins at me and my heart speeds up. "I know you lived on algae for six years, but wet on the outside and raw on the inside fried chicken is the nastiest thing anyone has ever tried to eat." 

Murphy, leaning against a tree nearby, snorts his dismissal of us. "Guess you haven't heard about Octavia's dinner parties." 

I have an idea of what he means, but I've made a point of not asking. We all did what we had to do to survive. 

"Where are you going?" Clarke is trying not to yell and failing.

Echo answers in a tone that sounds like indifference if you don't know her. "I heard a noise." 

"You can't just go wandering off. It could be a predatory species." 

"It sounds small." 

"You can't know that from a sound." 

Echo shrugs. "You can't." Then she's gone, past the brush and out of sight. 

We all stand still, not wanting to believe the idea Clarke planted, that Echo is battling a predator just out of sight, but anything is possible on this unexplored planet. Time drags as we all listen to brush move and twigs snap just out of sight. 

Finally Echo calls back, "Bellamy?" 

He takes a step towards where she disappeared into the woods but stays with the rest of us. "Yeah?" 

"Remember when I said I wanted a dog as soon as we got settled on Earth?" 

"Yeah." His resigned grin reminds me that he promised her he'd try living with an animal. It's not something any of us from the Ark have ever done. 

"I need to amend the terms of our agreement." 

"Which ones?" 

She pushes back through the brush, and there's a small bundle of fur in her arms. "Settled. Earth." She looks down at her hands. "Possibly dog." 

Clarke looks horrified. "You're handling a wild animal."

Bellamy is already scratching its head as it presses against Echo's body and then rises up to meet his hand. "If this is wild, I think we'll do OK on this planet." 

Clarke refuses to surrender the point. "It may be calm now, but it could have claws or teeth or poison. Put it down." 

Echo doesn't loosen her hold on her new pet. She just steps closer to Bellamy. "I'm over 150 years old. I've known two worlds. Known war and love. And if it is my fate to die today I choose to embrace it." 

Bellamy laughs, and Spacekru all trade quick, knowing looks. Echo rarely speaks more than a few sentences at once. When she does, we called it "doing a Bellamy" on the ring. She channels his sincerity and tweaks it into a joke that only someone who loves him as much as she does could tell well. 

Echo draws herself up a little taller and turns to face Murphy. "John. My brother. Should I perish today I call on you to be sure I am not forgotten." 

"Couldn't if I tried," he answers. 

"To aid you in your mission, I have named the maybe-dog Rover Two. You may call him Deuce or Number Two when recounting the story of my death." 

"You want me to tell people that the last great warrior of Azgeda was taken down by a rogue number two?" 

"If that is the truth then that is the story you must tell." 

"I swear it will be done." 

Zeke whispers to me, "Does she understand what that means?" 

"It means Clarke's head is about to spin all the way around and then pop off. Echo absolutely knows what she's doing." 

Echo continues with her speech, praising the dog and predicting her own demise, but Clarke only lasts a minute longer. She moves quickly down the path and out of sight. The rest of us start to move closer to Echo and Bellamy, ready to meet the maybe-dog, but, after a quick look to each other, Spacekru stays a few steps away, giving them a moment more. 

Bellamy's forehead is pressed against Echo's as they both stare down at their pet. I can barely hear him as he says, "I'm not that bad." 

Echo tilts up slightly and kisses him. "Perhaps one more living thing to love will help you increase your speaking skills. You can teach him to heel and fetch." 

"I like the idea of giving orders that someone actually follows." He pets the animal again. "Are we really keeping him?" 

"We'll see if he keeps us. He was trapped and I freed him. Right now he seems content to be held. If he wants to go, I don't want one who doesn't want me." 

"I think he's smart enough to know he was a mess before you came into his life." 

"That doesn't mean he wants me in it now."

Bellamy only lets the idea hang there a moment before he realizes what she's really saying. He says something in Trig, but it's nothing I can translate. Whatever it is, it makes Echo relax and rest her head against him again. 

Zeke asks Emori, "What did he say?" 

"I swear my sword and my spirit to you." 

"Romantic," he says dryly.

To Echo, it is.


End file.
